Names
by Agathons Fan
Summary: Sharon and Helo argue over names for Hera. Set before Downloaded. Wrote for Kindreds JoyAthon.


Title: Names

Author: ShagAthon (Amber)

Spoilers: Before Downloaded

Beta: RebelliousRose

Disclaimer: I own no bsg related characters and what not.

Word Count: 1431

Authors Note: This takes place right before Downloaded. Its for Kindred's Joyathon. Sorry if I used a persons real name, I hope you don't take offense to any of these.

Helo walked hurriedly down the corridors of the Battlestar, anxious to see her. He hated that he as only allowed fifteen minutes, It wasn't enough time. Helo pushed the thought aside as he approached her cell. He didn't want to concern her with his worries. Fifteen minutes wasn't a lot but it was all he got and he was grateful for it. Grateful to see her smile and hear her voice everyday.

He could see her now, she was waiting for him, one hand on the glass, phone already to her ear. They returned smiles as Helo picked up the phone. "Hey you." Helo said as he placed his hand on the glass over hers.

"Your late." She replied, pointing to the clock, a teasing grin on her face.

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry. Wont happen again. Promise."

"Ok, I'll let it slide. Just this once." Sharon said, "So have you thought more about what we were talking about?"

"I have…"

"And?"

"And….Look I'm sorry Sharon but I'm just not sure I like it."

"Come on Helo it's a good name. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Of course there's nothing wrong with it. I just don't like it." Helo began to laugh softly, but quickly stopped after noticing Sharon's glare.

They had been debating over what they would name the baby for days. And so far, the only thing they have been able to agree on is that her last name would be Agathon. Marina was Sharon's first suggestion, but Helo had pushed it away. So she had put a couple of other names out there and so had he, but since they hadn't agreed on anything, Sharon would always come back to Marina. Helo favored Samantha, but Sharon was hesitant to use it.

After awhile, it became their own little game. Who could think of more names? And whoever had a good name, won. They enjoyed playing, it kept them from thinking about all the _what ifs_ that would normally haunt there thoughts. Besides Helo would come up with these weird, random names that he knew Sharon would never agree to, that he wouldn't even agree to, but said them anyway just because he knew that he would at least get a smile and a giggle out of it. It may have only been fifteen minutes, but fifteen minutes well spent if he could make her laugh.

"Come on Sharon, Samantha isn't that bad."

"Yea, but neither is Marina."

"Yea, but its better than Marina," Helo mumbled, but loudly enough that Sharon heard.

Sharon tried to hold back her laughter with a shocked look on her face, but failed miserably. "You are so lucky your behind that glass mister."

Helo joined in her laughter, until he noticed the clock hanging on the wall. Then his laughter began to slowly cease. Ten minutes, he only had ten minutes more minutes. Sharon noticed Helo's eyes drift and realized what he was looking at. She wished they had more time, but was grateful that she got to see him at all. She shifted her attention from the clock and back to Helo, "You still with me Helo."

Helo focused his attention back on Sharon who was smiling up at him. He thought about changing the subject, but what else were they going to talk about? The weather? Besides he was enjoying this subject just fine.

"Oh my Gods Sharon, we are never going to pick a name."

"Well maybe if you weren't so stubborn we would already have a name."

"Oh, so I'm the stubborn one now." Helo teased as they both began to laugh.

"Now? You've always been the stubborn one Helo." Sharon added with a smirk.

Giggling, Helo replied, "This coming from the same person who didn't want the name Brittany because it sounded like a bimbo's name."

"Now, I never said bimbo." Sharon corrected him.

"Right. I believe the correct word you used was -"

"See point proven. You're the stubborn one." Sharon said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Ok. Fair enough. _I'll let it slide, just this once_." Helo replied mockingly.

"Oh you are so hilarious."

"Oh , thank you. You really think so?"

"Always a smart ass."

"I sure hope the baby gets my sense of humor."

"Just as long as Marina doesn't get your stubbornness I'll be happy."

"Marine, nice try. But you mean Samantha don't you?"

"Helo, I promise that if you agree to Marina, I will make it so worth your while." Sharon answered with a wide grin forming on her face.

"Really. I'm listening." Helo replied.

Before Sharon could give any response they were interrupted by the marine on duty. Helo glanced at the clock once more and realized that his fifteen minutes were up. He turned toward the guard and asked for one more minute, just to say good night. The marine thought about the request for a second then agreed to give him _one more minute_. Nothing more.

When Helo turned back towards Sharon, he found her smiling, waiting for him to say something.

"We are so going to finish this little conversation tomorrow."

"You bet your cute little but we are mister. And don't worry, by this time tomorrow I will have convinced you to give in to Marina."

"Ok, well see." He said with a smile. Knowing the marine was waiting, he said one last thing before having to leave, "I love you Sharon."

"I love you to Helo. See you tomorrow."

"Same time. Same place."

They smiled back at each other for a few seconds before Helo rested the phone on its hook. He hated having to leave, but he knew that if he caused any trouble, these fifteen minutes that he was granted could be taken away. Sharon was always the first to walk away. It was easier, Helo waited until she was sitting back on her cot before turning and leaving that place that was her home.

When Helo returned the next day, he realized that something was wrong. Sharon wasn't waiting for him like she usually as. Instead she was lying on her cot, bundled up in her gray blanket. Helo remembered the last time he saw her like this, it was when she had started bleeding. Thinking the worst, Helo rushed to the glass and began to bang as hard as he could. Sharon wasn't responding, wasn't even moving. _She seemed fine yesterday._

After receiving no response, Helo called for the guard, who then came to his side and asked what was wrong. "She's not answering, something's wrong."

The marine looked at Sharon for a second and realized that she didn't seem to be moving. He tried contacting Sharon over the wireless but was unable to, so he went to unlock the door to her cell. He saw that Helo was standing very close behind him and got the feeling that as soon as he opened the door he would try something. The marine gave a very stern warning, "Stay behind me."

Helo shook his head in acknowledgement and stayed as close as he could, trying to rush the marine into the room, eager to check on Sharon. Once in there the guard raised he weapon as he made his way towards the bed, as he got closer he noticed that Sharon's blankets were all crimson. Helo must have noticed it to because he was at her side a second later. The guard rushed out of the room to call the medics and when he returned Helo was sitting at Sharon's side trying to her to answer him. Before he knew it the medics had arrived and rushed Sharon down to sic bay were Doc Cottle was waiting for her.

"What happened?" Doc asked.

"I don't know, she was like this when I went to go see here." Answered Helo.

The doctor pulled Sharon away to a private section and began to examine her. He examined her quickly before coming to his decision. He came out to the waiting area to tell an anxious Helo what he had determined.

"How are they? Are they going to be ok?" Helo asked.

"Well, we have to take the baby out now, or we could lose them both. It looks like your going to be a dad sooner then you thought. Congratulations." Replied the Doc who was saying something else that Helo couldn't quite make out, because he was still trying to register what the doc had just said. He was going to be a father, now.


End file.
